


Paws of Fate

by Kovacs



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fate & Destiny, Loss of Parent(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovacs/pseuds/Kovacs
Summary: The Dalmatian family managed to avert the threat of Cruella De Vil, but just when everything was returning to normal, a far greater danger awaited them, a danger more personal than Cruella herself.
Relationships: Dylan/Summer (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 34





	1. Prelude

After his great aunt was defeated by the Dalmatian family with his and their friends help, Hunter headed back to his tower to grab his things, as he has decided to move to another city or country to give himself a fresh start in life. When he opened the door and entered the office in which he had brought Dylan, using Dorothy as bait that one fateful night, someone else was already there ready to welcome him.

???: "Welcome back, Hunter. How was your day?"

The one who sat on the chair facing the window asked in a sarcastic tone. The voice, however, was not unfamiliar to Hunter.

Hunter: "Wait, when did you get here?" 

Hunter asked perplexed to hear that voice.

???: "Heh heh. Ever since Cruella came to take over the job, obviously. And as I can see, you have failed miserably at it, as I knew you would." 

Hunter was hit with a shock as his eyes widens with a horrific realization.

Hunter: "When came to take over the job...? So you knew about that plan too?!"

???: "Of course I knew. In fact, I was the one who came up with the idea."

Hunter: "I don't get it... how could you do this to your own species?!!"

When Hunter finished his sentence the chair turned a little with a card being thrown right past his cheek, revealing a white paw with black spots wearing a golden bracelet, Hunter was left paralyzed as the card almost cut him and he watched as the chair revealed the one behind it: a dalmatian with an overwhelming resemblance to Dylan. So much so that mistaking him for Dylan would be most expected. The dog had a menacing grin on his face as he stared down at Hunter. He was holding a deck of cards with his paws, playing with them.

Hunter: "You're... you're that dog?! No, you can't be! The way you talk is much different than him!" 

???: "At least you're smart enough to realize that I am not him, so I guess you aren't a complete idiot. Ha ha ha ha!! It's amazing what you can do with dye, don't you agree? Hiding my true identity is of no use for me now. Heh heh heh."

Hunter: "So you just dyed a different spot patterns in your fur as a disguise... so if you look so much like him, then that means...!

???: "Hahahaha! Yes Hunter, I am indeed what you think I am! And I happily helped the arch nemesis of my family go along with capturing and killing a bunch of puppies. What will you do about it?"

The dog said in a mocking manner placing the deck on the table. Hunter felt himself getting angry at him and at himself for being a part of this.

Hunter: "So that's why you taught me how to understand dogs... and you were just gonna watch as YOUR OWN FAMILY was getting murdered to make a stupid fur coat?!!"

???: "If Cruella would've listened to me, or if you had succeeded in capturing them the first time, then I wouldn't let them all die. My target is only one... and should've everything gone as I said it was supposed to go, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Hunter: "So you would just step in at the last second and allow one of them to be killed?!"

???: "Pretty much. Heh heh."

Hunter: "But how could you know we would fail?"

???: " _sigh_ Did you really learn not anything Hunter? Fate is predetermined, no matter how much you believe your choices make a difference, everything is going according to destiny. And through these cards, I can read fate like a book making sure everything happens when and how it's supposed to happen. Because of that, I knew that Cruella wouldn't listen to me, both your failures, your betrayal, everything was already written! All I had to do was watch everything unfold. Heh heh heh. And this time Hunter, this time, I will have my revenge, I will make him suffer more than he thought possible. Hahahaha, AAHAHAHAHA!!!"

As he laughed maniacally, Hunter was left speechless and scared of what was to come. What could've have happened between him and Dylan to make him so obsessed with revenge? Was the question that plagued Hunter's mind. Hunter decided to leave and go to the dalmatian house and warn them of what's to come, but as he reached the door...

???: "Oh please Hunter, don't go through the trouble of warning them about me."

Hunter: "Why is that?"

???: "It won't do much of a difference if you do or not. I suggest you leave this matter altogether, take your things and go away, you would only be bringing pain to yourself and gain nothing from it."

Hunter looked at him in the eyes and was too scared to do anything else, he may look like Dylan, but the look his eyes is much different, he has a cold, dominant determination in his eyes, as opposed to Dylan's mostly weak and reluctant look. His words and his eyes were enough to make Hunter do as he said, silently picking up his belonging and leaving, scared to even talk. The dog turned back to the window, thinking about what the future holds.

???: "The time has come for our reunion little brother, I can't wait to see you again... Dylan."

___________________________________________

  
The dalmatian family's bus has arrived at their house as they all rejoice for returning home after quite the adventure they had, Fergus and gang had returned to the canal, while all Clarissa wanted was to get back to Hugo and have a relaxing bath. The bus stopped in the front door and the first ones to start to leave the bus were the parents and the elder siblings right behind.

Delilah: "Finally! Our home! I say we need to go back to Cornwall for some vacation."

Doug: "Oh I would love that honey! We could maybe see those dogs again! What were their names... Uhhh, Oh! Summer and Spike!"  
  
Dylan and Dolly: "DAD!!"

Delilah: "Oh please Doug stop teasing them, it was long day and we need to rest."

Dolly: "Yeah, I desperately need my bed now."

Dylan: "And I need a good long shower, and maybe a month of therapy."

Delilah: "I'm sure you need my dear"

They have reached the door and before Delilah unlocked the door, she noticed a letter taped to door.

Delilah: "Oh? A letter... for Dylan."

Dylan: "Huh? For me? Who would send me a letter? And in this day and age?"

Delilah: "Okay, let's get in the inside first and have ourselves a nice dinner, then you can read this letter."

Delilah said as she opened the door, and a wave of puppies hit them as she said the trigger word. Dinner went well and after sometime Delilah called Dylan to her room so she could give him the letter. Dylan was on his way and bumped into Dolly who insisted on going with him, as she was just as curious as he was to know what was that letter about. He agreed to let her go with him but at that time, Dante showed up.

Dante: "I have a bad feeling about this it could be THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!!"

Dylan: "Oh come on Dante, we just escaped our deaths, don't make things complicated now."

Dante: "Mark my barks Dylan, you will regret it."

Dante said as he made his exit back in to shadows.

Dolly: "Honestly what's the deal with him?"

Dylan: "Not a clue. C'mon, let's see that letter already."

Dolly: "Right behind you bro."

They made their way to their parent's room, Delilah and Doug were laying on their bed resting and waiting for them to arrive.

Dylan and Dolly: "Hey mom, hey dad"

Delilah: "Hello sweeties, your letter right on that table, Dylan."

Dylan went over to the table and opened the letter with the others right beside him to see the letter as well. He notices the envelope contains two things, one is the letter itself and the other is a card, he set the letter aside and took a look at the card, it is a tarot card the he recognized as the Major Arcana 0: The Fool.

Dylan: "The Fool...? What..?"

Dolly: "The Fool? What does this card mean?"

Doug: "Maybe it's some sort of gift?"

Delilah stayed silent believing that Dylan was thinking the same thing as she was. There was a moment of silence for Dylan as only a single thought crossed his mind.

Dylan: "Dolly, dad, could you please leave me and mom alone?"

Dolly: "What?! C'mon Dylan, you said I could see it with you!"

Dylan just turned at her with a serious and melancholic look.

Doug: "Okay Dolly, trust me I'm just as curious as you are, but this clearly something that they need to address in private, now let's go."

Dolly: "But..."

Delilah: "We'll tell you afterwards! So please, leave us."

Dolly: "Ugh, fine."

As they left, Dylan put the card on the table and grabbed the letter, before opening it, he turned his head to his mother.

Dylan: "Could it be..?"

Delilah: "I don't know... I only hope it's something good..."

Delilah gave him a solemn look as a sentiment of guilt filled them both. Dylan opened the letter and both read it silently.

It was written: "Hello, Dylan. I assume you've already figured out, the card I sent should have brought you back to the past didn't it? None of them know about me, do they? Of course not. You and mother never told them about me. But why would you? Well, I'm giving you a good reason to introduce me to my new siblings, as the one who orchestrated Cruella's attack to our family. I would have loved to come in earlier and see you and mother, but as destiny had foretold, Cruella would fail in her mission, so my presence was unnecessary. But don't worry, we will have our reunion, and this time, destiny has chosen me to prevail! No matter how hard you try, I shall emerge victorious! I'm sure you know, my predictions never fail. If only you were gone beforehand... no... if only you never existed... then maybe... nevermind. If you would dare oppose your destiny, you will only be bringing suffering upon yourself and for those who will stand by your side. They will suffer because of you, what Cruella did to our family today, was because of you. Now I ask: what does it feel to bring suffering to you and those you love? Feel free to attempt to avoid your fate. Signed: your brother, Danny"

Dylan was shaking as he put the letter down and tears formed in his eyes, his mother started patting his head as he started to cry turning to hug her and saying amidst the tears...

Dylan: "So he's alive... and... he helped her..."

Delilah tried to comfort him as the memories of their previous life surfaced once again to haunt them, tears also forming in her eyes. She was unable to find words to say at this point.

Dylan: "What's gonna happen to us..?"

Delilah: "I don't know son, but we will face this together, if it really is Danny... I won't allow him to cause anymore harm to us!"

Dylan: "But if it's really Danny, then there may be no escape. His predictions, unlike Dante's, never failed once!"

Delilah: "Then we will will have to defy our fates, and fight it to bring him back to his senses"

Delilah looked at Dylan in the eyes as she gave her speech and hugged him tightly, giving some comfort. On the outside listening through the door were Dolly and Doug.

Dolly: "Fight their fate? What's going on?"

Doug: "I don't know Dolly, I certainly don't like where this going... but if we're going to overcome it, we'll have to stick together even more then we had to with Cruella!"

Dolly: "You got it dad!"

Doug decided to knock on the door asking if they could enter again, Delilah let them in and informed that they would talk about it tomorrow, as it was getting late. Dylan and Dolly gathered the pups and tucked them in their beds. Dylan decided to sleep on his treehouse, he looked through the window and wondered about his lost brother. How could he have done such horrible things by joining forces with Cruella of all people, and what would he feel reuniting with him after so long, if he was even the same dog he knew when they were younger.


	2. The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the knowledge that his lost brother was the one responsible for Cruella's attack, Dylan is struggling to cope with that fact and is unable to rest easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fool is a very powerful card in a tarot deck, due to its number of 0, the number gives it unlimited potential, since it does not give it a specific place, it could come at the beginning or it could come at the end. The Fool represents a new beginning and consequently an end to something in your old life, it is a warning that important decisions are ahead, which may not be easy to make and involves an element of risk for you. Approach the changes with optimism and try to gain the most positive outcome.
> 
> Right side up: new beginnings, spontaneous, innocence, free spirit and a leap of faith.
> 
> Upside down: naivety, foolishness, recklessness, risk-taking and chaos.

Dylan finds himself awakening on the floor of the backyard in the middle of the night, he feels a little disoriented and very confused, as he was certain he was sleeping inside the treehouse. Thinking it was another one of Dolly's pranks he starts to get up from the ground, but as he took a second glance at his surroundings, he noticed that something was very wrong. His treehouse was destroyed, the fences were all scratched, the pool was torn apart, everything seemed to have been attacked by something.

Dylan: "What... happened...?" 

He asked himself filled with a sentiment of dread. After looking around, he decides to go inside the house, worried about his family. But as he got on the first step towards the door, he noticed the floor was wet, and the sound of water dripping could be heard. He raised his paw, his eyes widen to the realization that he was stepping in blood. He opens the door in a hurry only to find the bodies of his closest friends. The shock of that scene was almost too much for him as he started to shake in fear, and tears forming in his eyes. 

Dylan: "F..Fergus...S-Sid...Big-Fee..."

After witnessing the lifeless bodies of his closest friends, the pup proceeds forward slowly, he notices the house was all destroyed and covered in blood, as he reached the hall he sees the corpses of two more friends, their eyes still opened, and an expression of terror in their faces.

Dylan: "Hansel...Pearl..."

Was all he could muster at that moment. Dylan decides to run as fast as he could but the hall seemed larger than before, and in his hurry, he passes by the corpses of three other friends without stopping. His heart was racing as he notices more of his friends laying dead on the floor of his house.

Dylan: "Was that Roxy and Snowball... and Spike?! If he's here, then...!

He came to a halt before finishing the sentence, his thought been proven right by the sight in front of him.  
Dylan: "...S-S..Summer?!"

She laid there, lifeless like the ones before. After that shock, the lights turned on by themselves revealing his family as pile of corpses. Dylan was paralyzed by that sight, not a single muscle of his body gave any response. There was someone standing on top the bodies, one with a shape Dylan had recognized as himself.

???: "Hahahaha... Aaahahahaha.. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How does it feel to be the only one, left Dylan? Hahahaha!!"

He said turning his head towards Dylan.

Dylan: "...Why... why Danny....?"

Tears dripping from Dylan's eyes as he asked the one whom he identified as his brother, with Danny coming towards him saying..

Danny: "Because of you, of course."

He responded with a grin, as he approached Dylan the surroundings started vanishing, as Danny and Dylan were turning into younger versions of themselves.

Dylan: "But what did I do...?!"

Danny: "You forgot about me, Dylan. You know you have. And now you are the one who will be left alone!"

Dylan was now beginning to feel himself getting dragged down, sinking in a pool of blood, fighting desperately to escape as Danny just watched with a grin and the shape of Cruella appears behind him with a demented, sinister smile on her face. Dylan continues to struggle but to no success as his body sinks completely into the pool. His own screaming awoke him from this nightmare, he found himself back at the treehouse, with everything back to normal. He gasps for air with a paw on his forehead.

Dylan: "It was... a nightmare... Why Danny... you're not like this..."

Reminiscing of his lost brother, Dylan decides to head inside the house, he is relieved to find no corpses on the floor and further relieved to enter the room in which his siblings were sleeping and find them blissfully dreaming away, all with smiles on their faces. He smiles as a huge weight got off his mind and closed the door, deciding now to head for Dolly's room to ask her if he was welcome to make her company this night. But before he could go, someone was knocking the door. Who could be knocking the door at this time of day? Dylan knew the answer very well, he took a deep breath, and headed to the door and opened it without falter. Down in the walkway, Dylans see a dalmatian standing with his back turned to the door, the space pup closes the door and approaches him, and the dog turns his head to Dylan slowly, smiling. 

Dylan: "..."

Danny: "What? No hugs? No 'Danny, is that really you?'? Not even a sarcastic 'long time no see'? Then again if you came running and hugged me screaming 'DANNY!' I would have a heart attack. Heh heh heh."

Dylan: "Hello Danny..."

Danny: "What's the matter little brother? Why that closed face? Are you not happy to see your older brother again after so long?"

Dylan: "I would be happier if circumstances were different."

Danny: "Heh... of course you would. Hehe."

Dylan: "Why are you doing this, Danny?! How could you align yourself with Cruella of all people?! Do you really know what she almost did our ancestors?! What she planned to do with us?!"

Danny: "Of course I knew, you idiot. Have you forgotten what I wrote in that letter already? Hehe. After you and mother left me behind, I was all alone, I had to survive a cruel and unforgiving world for a long time, I did, however, meet a dog that was willing to stay with me, but she was in a level that even I was unable to control, I still get goosebumps thinking of that poodle. Anyway, after a long time, I was at the brink of death, no food, no water, no one around was willing to give a dying pup help. That was when a I saw a light, and from that light, a slim and creepy silhouette came to my 'rescue'."

Dylan: "Cruella?"

Danny: "Exactly. However, as you might have guessed already, she didn't want to help at all, all she wanted was my fur, but in order to maintain the quality of my fur, she had to feed and bathe me of course. At the first opportunity I escaped, I then found a room where she kept pictures of our ancestors Pongo and Perdita, in some sort of schematics, as if it was used to form a plan. After witnessing that, an idea came to my mind: what if I manage to convince her to help me find my family? Knowing she is lost in the thought of revenge, I decided to put that into motion. The first step was to learn human language."

Dylan: "You learned the human language?!"

Danny: "Yes! Took some time, but I got it eventually. Hehe."

Dylan: "And you taught Hunter how to understand dogs! And probably even her!"

Danny: "Precisely. Hahahaha. Don't get me wrong, I hate Cruella just as much as you or mother, but she was being useful for me, and I still need her now. She might be a crazy lunatic, but she's useful nonetheless. Hehe."

Dylan: "Danny you...!"

Danny: "Now now brother, it's not the time for aggression is it? All I wished was to talk with you and get everything up to date. It's getting pretty late, you should go to sleep now, your nightmare must've been pretty scary. Hehehe. Farewell little brother, I look forward to our next meeting."

Dylan: " _Danny... Did that really happen to you? Was it really enough to change even your spirit?_ "

Dylan knew something was not quite right, he knew his brother would never be so evil to the point of wanting to kill his own family. Wondering about it would do no good, so he went back inside, closing and locking the door. Delilah was coming from the kitchen, for she had awoken needing a bit water and noticed her son coming from the door. 

Delilah: "Dylan? What are you doing awake so late? And at the door?"

Dylan: "I had a pretty bad nightmare and he showed up."

Delilah: "Oh my... what did he want?"

Dylan: "He just wanted to talk, he said we left him and that he had to survive a cruel world all alone, and Cruella got him out of that, he also said she's still useful to him. I think he'll find a way to bring her back..."

Delilah: "...Alright Dylan, how are you feeling now?"

Dylan: "I don't know, mom... I just know I feel horrible..."

Delilah: "Remember what I said son, we will face this together no matter what happens."

Delilah said with a smile and a paw on his shoulder, Dylan was getting teary eyes as he hugged his mother tightly.

Delilah: "Now let's go to bed my dear, we need to rest. Care to sleep with me tonight?"

Dylan: "Actually mom, I think I'll go to Dolly's room, if you don't mind. I think I in need of my sister now."

Delilah: "I understand sweetie. Then go it's pretty late now."

Dylan: "Yes. Thank you mom."

Delilah kissed his forehead and left for her room, and Dylan made his way to Dolly's. Arriving at the door, he opens it to find Dolly all bent over in her bed earning him a slight giggle. He went over her and moved her trying to wake her up.

Dylan: "Dolly... Dolly...!"

Dolly: " _yawn_... Dylan..? What do you want?"

Dylan: "Err.. mind if I sleep with you tonight? Hehe."

Dolly: "...What? Why's that all of a sudden?"

Dylan: "I had a really bad nightmare. And I desperately need some company now."

Dolly: "A nightmare? You never needed my company when you had a nightmare... was it that letter?"

Dylan: "...Yes."

Dolly: "Okay, I can keep you company. Only if you tell me what that letter was about."

Dylan: " _sigh_ Alright, I'll tell you."

Dolly: "Sweet!"

She responded getting into a better position and giving some space for Dylan.

Dolly: "Okay, now tell me. First, who sent you that thing? C'mon!"

Dylan: " _sigh_ That letter was sent by my older brother, Danny..."

Dolly: "...Older brother?? When did you have an older brother??"

Dylan: "Since the day we were born, I'm his younger twin."

Dolly: "Twin?"

Dylan: "Mhm, before me and mom lived in this house, we lived somewhere else in the outskirts of London. We even had humans can you believe? It was just me, mom, Danny, Dawkins, Da Vinci... and... dad..."

Dylan began to get teary eyed remembering about his real father.

Dylan: "Look Dolly, can I tell the rest tomorrow? I can't do it right now..."

Dolly: "It's okay bro, I can understand. This must be a painful memory to revisit huh?"

Dylan: "You have no idea..."

Dolly: "...Anyway, let's sleep bro, it's very late."

Dylan: "...Thanks Dolly."

And with that they drifted away to sleep for the rest of the night, Dylan had found comfort knowing his sister would always be there for him. Dolly was pondering on the way Dylan mentioned his father.

Dolly: " _So he has a pretty bad memory of his father... just like I have with my real mother... What could have happened to him, or them for that matter?_ "

Dolly wonders as memories of her mother came back to her , eventually she managed to sleep alongside her brother.

**Card reading: upside down**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to do each chapter based on the major arcana cards numerically, but, for the sake of storytelling, I dropped that idea.


	3. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having her lost son return with evil intentions, Delilah can't help but remember her life before Doug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Empress is associated with strong maternal influence. It is excellent news if you're looking for harmony in your marriage or hoping to start a family. Any artistic endeavors you're currently associated with are also more likely to be successful.
> 
> Right side up: fertility, femininity, nature, beauty and abundance.
> 
> Upside down: creative block and dependance of others.
> 
> This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 2

???: "Delilah... Delilah... Delilah!"

The voice was calling her to wake up. Delilah slowly opens her eyes to see an adult male dalmatian, his voice was soft and caring. His right eye had a black patch, his ears were completely black and he wore a purple collar with a tag that looked like a ring.

???: "Good morning honey! I know you'd rather sleep through the whole day, but we kinda need you now. Hehe."

Delilah: " _yawn_ What is it Daniel..?"

Daniel: "Me and the pups are waiting for you to have breakfast."

Delilah: "Why can't you eat without me?"

Daniel: "Come on, Delilah. You know I have to go to the vet soon."

Delilah: "Alright then, I'll go now."

They smiled at each other and he extended a paw so she could pull herself up.

Daniel: "Shall we?"

Delilah: "Let's."

He pulled Delilah up and headed towards the kitchen, passing by the living room, they saw their human couple watching TV, they seemed to be arguing over the programming. Arriving at the kitchen, the couple saw their children waiting impatiently for their mother and when they see her, three of them sprinted towards her at full speed and hugged her, dropping her to the floor. One of the pups was able to speak, it was the pup with a red collar with a star tag, Dylan.

Dylan: "Mommy, you're awake!! I thought you were going to sleep the whole day!!!"

Delilah: "I know, I know! Haha!"

The only one who didn't jump on Delilah was her eldest son, Danny. He seemed to have a worried expression and didn't seem to want to talk with anyone as he stared down the food bowl.

Daniel: "Okay okay, enough you three. Now that your mother is here, how about we have ourselves breakfast?"

Dylan: "Okay!"

They released her and went to their bowls to eat their kibble. When she got up, she noticed Danny turned his head giving her a menacing stare, she looked at him paralyzed.

Delilah: "...Danny?"

Her surroundings started to change and she was now at the entrance of the living room, everyone was gathered at the TV watching the news report. Delilah approached and saw that the news were about a car crash accident. She noticed that one of the cars belonged to the humans of her house, the camera approached and revealed that the men involved were injured and a dog that had died in the crash. That deceased was her husband. Her heart sank into sorrow.

Delilah: "No... NO!!"

She screamed as Danny approached her.

Danny: "I told you mother... I told you what would happen... but you never listened to me!"

Delilah: "Huh?!"

Danny: "You never listen mother!! You never did!!! You always preferred Dylan!!!"

Delilah: "No... it's not true, Danny... I..."

Danny: "You know you didn't.. you know you never did!! And now he's gone!!!"

___________________________________________

Doug: "Delilah! Delilah!!"

He yelled at her as she was screaming from the dream.

Delilah: "Huh?! What?! How?!"

Doug: "It's okay honey, it was just a bad dream."

Delilah: "A... dream...? It was a dream..."

Doug: "It must have been scary. You were screaming like crazy there."

Delilah: "It was. I think... I'll go drink some water, that should help a bit."

Doug: "Okay honey. I'll be waiting for you."

Delilah: "Thanks Doug, you're a real sweet."

She have him a quick kiss and left to the kitchen. She poured some water on her bowl and while thinking things over.

Delilah: " _So this is really happening... where have I gone wrong? Why is this happening to us...? Daniel... help me..._ "

She was done with the water and headed back to her room and saw Dylan entering the house through front door. 

Delilah: "Dylan? What are you doing awake so late? And at the door?"

They talked for bit, with Dylan informing her that Danny is indeed after them. She reassured him of how they will handle the situation and Delilah went back to Doug. He was laying on their bed still awaken, waiting for her. She closes the door and heads for their bed and lays beside him.

Doug: "Feeling better honey?"

Delilah: "Yes, I am. Thank you, Doug."

Doug: "Ahh, that's good. I was worried about you. So uhh... did your nightmare have something to do with that letter?"

Delilah: "As a matter of fact, it did. My past seems to be haunting me again... and honestly, I don't know what to do..."

Doug: "Oh Delilah... whatever it is, I'll stand by your side no matter what! You know you can count on me for everything!"

Delilah: "Heh, thanks honey. I guess that's all I needed to hear. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay?"

Doug: "Okay. Now how about we go back to sleep?"

Delilah: "Yes, let's sleep."

He gave her a kiss and laid down cuddling each other. Delilah has made up her mind, she will find a way to reach and bring her son back home.

**Card reading: right side up**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also very possible that not all major arcana cards will get chapters, as I don't think that some of them have placement in the story, but we'll see.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but I'm satisfied with it.


	4. The Hermit - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Danny is revealed, now is a time for the family to reflect on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This card reveals that there times in every life when one must step back make a careful examination of their situations and decisions. Finding The Hermit suggests this is a time for you, you are in need of a period of inner reflection, away from the current demands of your position. This retreat can be physical or mental.
> 
> Right side up: soul-searching, introspection, being alone and inner guidence.
> 
> Upside down: isolation, loneliness and withdrawal.

Morning has arrived and although he managed to sleep, Dylan found himself waking up much earlier than he normally does, the thought of his own family being against him was almost too much for him bear, especially when it's his older brother, whom he remembers being someone to be admired and to be inspired on. He looked around and saw Dolly sleeping away, he was still a little traumatized by that nightmare and still remembers it very well. Dylan moved the window and just stared at the sky reminiscing of what happened in the nightmare. 

_Danny: "You forgot about me, Dylan. You know you have...!"_

Dylan: _"I never forgot about you. I could never forget about you... but..."_

_Danny: "...I did, however, meet a dog that was willing to stay with me, but she was in a level that even I was unable to control, I still get goosebumps thinking of that poodle..."_

Dylan: _"How could I have been so stupid?! Why didn't I think of it?! Stupid! Stupid!!"_

Dylan smashed his paw on his head when he realized that. Dolly began waking up yawning, she looked around and saw Dylan by the window.

Dolly: "Dylan...?"

Dylan: "Oh. Good morning, Dolly."

Dolly: "How long have you been there?"

Dylan: "Not too long. I was just... thinking..."

Dolly: "About your brother?"

Dylan: " _Sigh_ Yes... I'm gonna talk to mom first."

Dolly: "Okay..." _"He's not being himself, at this point he'd probably be panicking and going crazy, but he's just so down about this..."_

Dylan left the room to find his mother, he would eventually find her at the kitchen. Dylan was visibly worried.

Dylan: "Hey mom."

Delilah: "Good morning, Dylan. Are you still thinking about him?"

Dylan: "Yeah... I can't really think of anything else... I said I would tell everything to Dolly today, but I can't do it alone..."

Delilah: "It's okay, Dylan, I will be there with you. We'll do it after breakfast, okay?"

Dylan: "Alright... thank you, mom."

She just smiled and gave him a pat. Sometime has passed and was time for breakfast, it went pretty normally, though some pups did notice how worried Dylan appeared to be and there was some chat about that. When all of them was finished eating, Delilah stood up.

Delilah: "Doug, Dolly, Da Vinci and Dawkins, do you mind following me and Dylan to the attic so we can have a talk?"

Dawkins and Da Vinci: "Uhh... okay."

Dawkins: "What's it about, mother?"

Delilah: "I'll tell you once we get there."

The other pups looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Dylan could understand why she'd want to talk with Dawkins and Da Vinci as well, after all, they are blood siblings. They eventually reached the attic and Delilah made sure they were alone.

Delilah: " _Sigh_ Alright, it's time for you four to know everything..."

Delilah had melancholic tone in her voice, while Dylan stood in the side with his head down. She went to the compartment where she kept some belongings of her ancestors, she reached deeper and grabbed a small box, she looked at it for a moment with Dylan also turning his gaze to it, tears were forming in their eyes. Delilah sighed and opened the box and turned around to show its contents, there was a picture and a collar that looked like Dylan's, except this one was blue and had a crescent moon tag.

Doug: "A picture and a collar? What are these about?"

Delilah: "This picture... is the last memento of my previous husband... Daniel..."

Doug picked up the picture and looked at it carefully.

Doug: "So that's him..."

Dawkins: "My real... father..."

Delilah: "Yes... you and Da Vinci didn't have any spots when this picture was taken..."

Da Vinci picked up the photo to look at it better with Dawkins.

Da Vinci: "So this is us... me, Dawkins, Dylan, mom, dad and... this one... who is this? He has the same spots as Dylan!"

Dolly's ears perked up at that sentence, she looked at the picture and, in fact, there were two dogs with the same pattern of spots.

Dolly: "So he is...!"

Dylan: "My older brother... Danny..."

Delilah: "And as you can see, this collar belonged to Danny..."

They turned their eyes to the collar and now only wanted answers.

Dawkins: "Why are you showing this to us, mother?"

Da Vinci: "And why you never told us about this Danny?"

Delilah: "You see, that letter Dylan received yesterday, was sent by Danny, who we presumed was dead."

That earned a collective "What?!" from them.

Da Vinci: "What happened to him?!"

Delilah: "First, you must understand that he was really close to his father, and Daniel was also especially close to him, he insisted on having his first pup sharing his name so you would think that. You might not know this, but we had humans, one day Daniel needed to go to the vet, and the man who lived with us was the one to take him there, but on the way back _sob_... they got into a car accident... and only the man came out alive..."

Everyone gasped at that, Delilah and Dylan were crying at this point.

Delilah: "You can imagine how distraught we were when we heard it in the news... especially Danny... he was so destroyed by that, that he isolated himself in a way I can't describe. At that time, we were planning on moving to this house, and on the day of the moving, we couldn't find Danny anywhere, no matter how hard we looked, to add to that, the truck was leaving soon... so we had no choice... we had to leave him... although we did return to try and find him... all we found was his collar... so we had to assume that he had passed away as well, somehow... now he revealed to be alive... and was working for Cruella...!"

The others widened their eyes when she said that. Doug went to give Delilah a hug, Dawkins and Da Vinci stared at each other and Dolly went over to Dylan.

Dylan: "Do you understand why I'm so overprotective...? I don't want that what happened to Danny happens to anyone of my family again...! And now... Danny wants revenge..."

Da Vinci: "But why would he want revenge?!"

Dylan: "I believe he thinks we forgot about him...I met him last night... he said that he needed to survive a cruel world all alone... and I think he holds us responsible for that..."

Dolly: "So that's what happened... but what was that talk about 'fighting agaisnt your fate' from yesterday?"

Dylan: "You know how Dante always makes predictions that never actually come true...? Well, Danny is a professional fortune teller, ever since he was very young, he was enamored with the tarot cards and dedicated himself to learn how to read them. Not a single one of his predictions failed, ever..."

Da Vinci: "But if he could see the future like that, how did he not know he would be left behind??"

Delilah: "His last prediction was that of his father's death... but that was one prediction he desired to be wrong about... after that happened he wouldn't do much of anything at all. How could he have predicted that he would be left, without actually making a prediction?"

Dylan: "But when he says something will happen, that something will happen, whether we like it or not..."

Doug: "So what did he predict this time?"

Dylan: "All he said is that this time he will be victorious. What that means... I don't know..."

Doug: "Well... I truly don't know what to do with this..."

Dolly: "I got an idea: how about we go out for a bit to... whispers park? So we can clear our heads a bit, what do you say bro?"

Dylan: "I think that would be fine, like a moment to pull ourselves together sounds good enough."

Doug: "And it seems we're almost late to work! We should get going too, Delilah."

Delilah: "You're right, we must get going. That should help us clear our minds. We'll be heading out now. Don't forget forget what I said, Dylan."

Dylan: "We'll be together till the end."

They all went for a group hug to comfort each other. Dawkins was having a hard time believing all of this, especially the part of Danny being a fortune teller.

Dawkins: _"I can believe the part where he might want revenge and work for that woman, but... see the future...? That is most impossible!"_

They broke the hug and the parents started getting themselves ready to leave to work, Dylan was able compose himself so he could get the pups ready to go to the park, they didn't tell anyone at first, but figured that these news would spread out quickly enough. Doug and Delilah left for work and soon after, Dylan and Dolly headed for the park with the pups, Dolly was hoping this would be enough to help Dylan feel better, even if just a little.

___________________________________________

** Meanwhile **

Danny figured that today would be a good day for him to get to know town, now that he is free from Cruella for the moment. The first stop he came across was the park. He standed at the entrance and started questioning himself of how his life has been up to that point.

Danny: _"How long has it been since I've been to a park? How long was I kept locked up...?"_

Danny walked into the park and felt himself forgetting about everything for a moment and just concentrated his sight on the ambient and the residents of Camden Town, they were all happy and smiling. His thoughts returned to himself. 

Danny: _"All these people, all these animals, not one of them showing a care in the world... how long has it been since I felt like that? Can I still feel like that?"_

His walking led him to a lonely tree in a clearing, away from the others, the thought of someone mistaking him for his brother has crossed his mind for a moment but he could handle that situation, though he'd much rather this time to be all by himself. He brought with him a backpack which held his tarot deck and his favorite book. He layed his back on the tree and pulled his book.

Danny: _"Maybe... now I might be able forget everything, just free myself from my worries, even if it's just for a moment. Cruella's been in prison before, she can wait for me."_

He opened the book and just stared at it for a moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his mind was got clearer when he opened his eyes and looked at the sun rays coming through the leaves. 

Danny: _"How long has it been since I last felt this sentiment? How long... was I imprisoned like that? I truly do not know."_

A gentle breeze hit him and the birds were chirping happily in the wind, he smiled and was filled with a sentiment of peace, a peace he knew was merely momentary.

Danny: _"Ahhh. What a lovely day."_

He turned his gaze back at the book and suddenly was not interested in reading it anymore. Instead he decided to just take a nap right then and there, so he lowered his position and placed the backpack behind his head and put the book in his snout to cover the sun. His quiet was cut shortly after, as a dog who recognized him as Dylan approached him.

???: "Hey Dylan. Heh, I noticed you passing by and even looked at me and didn't even say a 'hello', not to mention the melancholic look in your face. Are you feeling okay?"

Danny removed the book from his eyes and saw a husky staring at him, he didn't say anything and just placed the book back in his snout.

Hansel: "Uhh... nice bracelets, by the way. Hehe... Are they new...?"

Danny: "Get out."

Hansel: "Uhh... what?"

Danny lifted the book once again and gave Hansel a menacing glare.

Danny: "I said... get out."

Hansel looked at his eyes and noticed that they were very different, they were much more aggressive and transpired confidence, something that Dylan was hardly able to achieve. Hansel also took note of his voice, it was deeper than Dylan's, and noticed the lack of a collar, something that Dylan always wore.

Hansel: "You... are not Dylan?!"

Danny: "Took you long enough to realize it. Now don't you dare confuse me with my stupid brother again!"

Danny scolded the husky and was now preparing to leave, as Hansel appeared in the most unfortunate of timings.

Hansel: "Wait! Dylan never said he had a twin..."

Danny: "For good reason. If you need my name, it's Danny, now leave me!"

Hansel: "Okay, Danny, I am Hansel, and you seem to not be having a good day."

Danny: "How many times do I have to tell you to leave?!"

Hansel: "I'm just trying to help you! Let's have a talk or something... you're Dylan's twin, you must know something about poetry, right...?"

Danny: _"What is his problem?"_

Hansel: "Dylan is so capable with words, surely you might also be able to speak with my inner wolf..."

Hansel was moving around Danny in a way that was making him quite uncomfortable, on top of being already annoyed by the husky's persistence. Hansel was swaying his tail around and when Danny noticed it coming closer to his face, he quickly grabbed it with a paw pulling Hansel to fall over his belly and using the other paw to hold Hansel's head on the ground.

Danny: "If you dare to try to rub that tail in my face ever again, I swear I'll rip it apart with my bare paws! Understand?!"

Hansel: "Y-Yes...!"

Danny: "Listen well, I am not as naive as my brother, I know what kind of dog you are, the likes of you make me sick! You think you're so cool, you think you're so charming! But in reality, you're nothing more than a pathetic coward, and you know it!!"

Hansel: "Wh-What...?!"

Danny: "Being a fortune teller gives you rather interesting abilities don't you think? Hehehe. Now you pay very close attention, because I will say this only once. If you get involved in my matters, if you dare stand in my way, I will make you regret every single life decision you ever made! Especially meeting me. Was I clear?!"

Hansel: "...Y-Yes! Very clear...!"

Danny: "Good!"

He released Hansel, who remained down and just looked back at Danny, with him giving him another menacing stare before turning back and leaving the husky behind. He stopped for a moment to give one last message.

Danny: "If you're smart, you also won't tell them that you met me, if you do, they will ask you to help them or they will might tell you to leave this to them. Feel free to test your luck against destiny or stay safe by never showing up again. Hahahahaha!"

Hansel: _"They look exactly alike, but the difference between them is night and day! He is so terrifyingly scary...! I can't... I can't do it! He is right... I am a coward... and I can't help it..."_

Danny: _"Heh. So pathetic it's almost sad_ _... almost. Hehehehe!"_

Danny made his way towards his next detinations as Hansel was left alone, at verge of breaking down in tears.

**To be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a two-parter would be better for this one.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment.


	5. The Hermit - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny meets the Canal Crew, revealing Fergus's past and Dolly tries to get Dylan get his thoughts right.

Danny continues his tour around Camden and since he left the park, didn't find anyone else that recognized him as his brother. But that would soon change as he passed by the canal where Fergus and gang passed their time. Fergus noticed Danny passing by the street above.

Fergus: "Yo! D-Dawg!"

Danny: _"D-Dog...? There's no other dog around... maybe if I ignore him, he'll let me go. But how is Dylan friends with them is beyond even me!"_

Fergus was left with no answer from who he thought was his friend, so they ran up to Danny and started following him.

Fergus: "Hoi, Dylan. Something wrong?"

Big Fee: "Nice bracelets ya got there."

Sid: "And what's in that backpack? You going on a trip?"

Danny: _"Maybe if I keep ignoring Them..."_

Fergus placed a paw on Danny's shoulder, which made him stop walking.

Danny: _"I really hope he washes his paws frequently..."_

Fergus: "C'mon, D-Dog, you never ignore anyone like this. Did something happen?"

Danny: "No, nothing happened. Maybe it's because I am not the 'D-Dog' you're looking for."

Danny had a menacing tone in his voice as he turned to look at Fergus. The fox looked at his eyes and realized they weren't of the friend he knows.

Fergus: "So... you're not Dylan...?! You twins or something?!"

Danny: "Yes, now leave me be."

Fergus: "Wait wait wait! Why has he never talked about you?!"

Danny: "For reasons I'd rather not get into detail, let's just say we don't get along very well. Now, can I just go?"

Fergus: "At least let us introduce ourselves. I'm Fergus, this is Sid and that is Big Fee. And we are know as: The Canal Crew!"

Danny: "I'm Danny, may I go now?"

Big Fee: "Before ya go, big guy, we need to make sure of some things here. Put ya through a test of some sort! So, can I ask ya a question?"

Danny: "You already did."

Big Fee: "Err... uh... ah yes, then, can I ask ya two questions?"

Danny: "You just did."

Big Fee: _"...Darn it"_ "Then can I ask ya FOUR questions?"

Danny: "You already did that too."

Big Fee: "What the... but when?!"

Danny: "Now."

Big Fee grinded her teeth, she was expecting him to be smart as his brother, but he outsmarted her, maintaining a stoic expression in his face.

Sid: "Don't think you're done yet! This the Canal Crew test, and if you think the Canal Crew is gonna let you go this easily, you're wrong! For no one has passed the Canal Crew test! By the way, do you wanna be a part of the Canal Crew? Then you will be wanting be a part of the Canal Crew!"

Danny: "Okay."

Sid: "Uh..uh... but, don't you wanna know the reason, of why you can't be a part of the Canal Crew?!"

Danny: "No."

Sid: "B-But... I need more reasons to say 'Canal Crew'...!"

Danny: "Not my problem."

Danny didn't change his facial expression as the squirrel turned around with a low head.

Fergus: "You have some skills, I'll give you that, you could be a renowned Canal Crew member. So how about you tell me why you can't get along with Dylan, we can help you out with that, since I'm his best friend, and you're his twin, we should be able to get along very well!"

Danny: "How about you shut up, I get back on my way and you won't have any other regrets?"

Danny gave Fergus a false smile, as Fergus remained perplexed.

Fergus: "Other regrets? Ha, what are you going to make me regret?! Plus, I regret nothing!"

Fergus admitted with a proud stance and voice.

Danny: "You don't? Hehehehe! That's not what I see. Hahahaha!"

Fergus: "What was that?!"

Danny: "You say you have no regrets, but one of the things that causes someone to need the guidance of The Hermit is regret."

Fergus: "What are you talking about?! And when did need a hermit guide?!"

Danny: "Heh heh, you really don't have a grasp of the situation, do you?"

Danny grabbed his backpack and pulled a box which contained his tarot deck. The box is devided in two sections: one for the major arcana cards and one for the minor arcana cards. All he needed were the major arcanas. 

Danny: "Allow me enlighten you, fox. This deck contains the twenty two major arcana cards. I would like you to shuffle this deck as much you like. Yet, no matter how much you do, I know what card is going to be on top. As you can see, they are arranged in increasing order, so you know there is no cheating here, only fate. Hehehe!"

Fergus: "Fate?! Pfft, yeah right like I am going to believe that!

Danny: "Then prove I am wrong and shuffle the deck. Unless you're scared. Hehe."

Fergus: "If you say so..." _"Hehe. Fate... who would believe that?"_

Fergus picked the deck and shuffled it with, actually, incredible skills. After being done with the shuffling, he cut the deck and handed back to Danny.

Fergus: "So, which card is it, Mr.Fortune Teller?!"

Danny: "Hehehe. The card is... The Hermit."

Danny flipped the card and it was just what he said. Fergus looked perplexed at that, he never believed this fate thing and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Fergus: "What?! It's a trick! You set it up from the start!"

Danny: "This isn't a trick, it's fate. This card represents you, Fergus. The Hermit represents a time in which one must make an inner reflection to ponder on their current situation and how to approach the future. And you, Fergus, have been doing that for a long time, haven't you? The second card is The Empress, the third one is The Emperor and the fourth one is the Death card. The cards tell me something happened to your parents, something you deeply regret. You failed to save them that day, since then you've been trying to find a meaning in your life, but you remained isolated, you embraced your loneliness until you finally accepted your fate and met with those two. So to say you regret nothing is a fallacy. Am I correct? Hehehe! As if your face didn't answer already."

Fergus remained silent with a scared expression and tears forming in his eyes. Big Fee and Sid had never seen Fergus like this so they were starting to get scared as well.

Danny: "Hahahaha!! I know it was you who interfered with Cruella's plans. But if you do it again, I will make sure to put another item in your list of regrets, it will be the biggest on that list, I assure you. Now, get out of my sight!"

They backed off and ran away from him before he did anything else. Danny put the deck away and continued his way around town. In a moment when he needed to cross the street, a bus passed by, Danny could see the figure of a dog looking at him from the bus, they exchanged glances for a mere second, but Danny knew who that dog was.

Danny: "She was.... yes... no doubt about it, she is The Star. Already here, huh? It doesn't matter anyway. I shouldn't worry about this."

The dog in the bus kept looking through the window as the other dog who sat beside noticed it.

???: "What is it, Summer?" 

Summer: "I thought I saw Dylan back there, but... there was something different about him. Hmm... so where's the next stop, Spike?"

Spike: "The park. Are we going to get down there?"

Summer: "Sure! Seems like a good a good first stop."

Spike: "Alright then! I only hope Dolly's there... sigh how I miss her..."

Summer: " _giggle_ Well, it seems Dylan won't be there... maybe some other time..."

  
___________________________________________

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The Dalmatian family had arrived at the park, Dolly was hoping to see some of their friends to help her out with Dylan, while he was too worried to think of anything else.

Dolly: "So, Dylan, what do you wanna do?"

Dylan: "I don't know...What do you wanna do?"

Dolly: "Well, we're here to help you clear your mind, bro, so I say it has to be your call."

Dylan: "But I can't think of anything else right now... so, you decide."

Dolly: "Ugh, fine... how about... we just walk around and see if we find some of our friends, huh?"

Dylan: "Okay... I can go with that."

Dolly: "Alright!" _"I really hope someone is around, I can't do this alone!"_

Their walk was mostly silent, though they would talk sometimes, Dylan's worries kept him from making any conversation Dolly would pull up last more than a few sentences. A while later they found Hansel in the distance with his own friends, who seemed to be consoling him. Dolly sprinted towards him with Dylan following suit.

Dolly: "Woah, Hansel, what happened?!"

Hansel looked at them and when he looked at Dylan, the only thing he saw was Danny's menacing stare, even if he only met Danny for mere moments, his stare was that powerful.

Hansel: "I'm sorry you two... but I can't talk to you..."

Dylan and Dolly: "What...?"

Hansel: "I just can't...! I have to go... don't follow me!"

Hansel left and his friends followed him saying nothing.

Dolly: "What could have happened to make him not want to talk with us?"

Dylan: "Could he have..."

Dolly: "Dylan...?"

Dylan: "Could he have met with Danny...?"

Dolly: "What makes you think that?"

Dylan: "You see... last night, Danny came to our door while I had awoken from my nightmare, he didn't have the same look in his eyes, he didn't look like the brother knew... not all... He looked a lot scarier, he looked like he wouldn't have a single problem hurting others for his own good..."

Dolly: "So you're saying he could have traumatized Hansel into not talking to us again?"

Dylan: "Most likely..."

Dolly: "But there was no sign of him anywhere, so he could have already left."

Dylan: "I guess... but what if we do find him?"

Dolly: "Then I'll handle the situation myself! I won't let our own brother cause harm to his family!"

Dylan: "I hope your conviction is strong enough for him."

Dolly: "You can bet on it, bro! That's a promise."

Dolly hugged her brother with a smile, comforting him.

Dylan: "Hehe, I guess can count on you after all."

Dolly: "You know you can, bro. Now c'mon, let's see if Fergus or Roxy and Snowball are around. Surely they can help you out now."

Dylan: "Yeah, let's go."

Dolly broke the hug and continued their way through the park in search of their friends. Some time later they found Fergus and before they could make their way to him, Roxy appeared and called out Dolly, she said she needed to talk with her specifically, so Dylan went up to Fergus by himself, the fox looked very worried about something. 

Dylan: "Hey Fergus. What's wrong?"

Just like with Hansel, when Fergus looked at Dylan, all he could see was Danny looking down on him. Fergus let out a gasp and backed away.

Dylan: "Woah, what's going on, Fergus?!"

Fergus: "Huh?! Dylan?! It's really you?!"

Dylan: "Uhh... yeah... wait, why do you ask?!"

Fergus: "I met with a dog that looked exactly like you, dude. He was so scary, it's almost unbelievable that he's your twin!"

Dylan: "So you met with him... _sigh_ here I am trying to put my thoughts away from him, but the only things that I came up to this point are related to him!"

Fergus: "Sorry Dyl. Can I help you out with that?"

Dylan: "Sure... looks like we both need it."

Fergus: "I know right?"

___________________________________________

_**Meanwhile, at the park gate** _

The bus stopped and, from it, came down Summer and Spike.

Summer: "So this is the Camden Park, looks really nice here."

Spike: "Sure does. How about we get to know this park first?"

Summer: "Sure, it's been ages since I've been to one."

Spike: "Same here. Let's go in!"

**Card reading: right side up.**


	6. Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike reunites with Dolly, while Danny is still around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Symbolic of life's circles, the Wheel of Fortune speaks to good beginnings. Most likely you will find the events foretold to be positive, but, being aspects of luck, they may also be beyond your control and influence. Tend those things you can control with care and learn not to agonize over those you cannot.
> 
> Right side up: good luck, karma, life cycles, destiny and a turning point.
> 
> Upside down: bad luck, negative external forces and out of control.

Summer and Spike were walking around the park, really enjoying their time in there. Spike, however, was not having a great time.

Summer: "I told you to go easy on the drinks!"

Spike: "But I was so thirsty...!"

Summer: "Oh well, I'm gonna wait on that bench, okay?"

Spike: "Alright, be right back!!"

Spike sprinted away to find a good spot to relieve himself. He distanced himself considerably from Summer but, even in running at full speed, he has a knack for remembering directions. Eventually he was able to find the perfect place to get his business done. After he was finished, he heard a familiar voice that he knew all too well whom it belonged to, he looked around and his thoughts were proven correct when he saw Dolly talking to a rottweiler.

Dolly: "Okay Roxy, quit stalling and tell me what you saw!"

Roxy: "Okay okay, what I saw was Dy...!"

Right before she could tell Dolly what happened, Spike showed up interrupting their conversation.

Spike: "Dolly?"

Dolly: "Huh?! S-Spike?! Wha- just... what are doing here?!"

Spike: "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I had to talk to you now, while I have the chance."

Roxy: "Spike? Oh! So that's the Spike you talked about before. I'm Roxy, nice to meet you."

Spike: "Nice to meet you too, Roxy. I see you didn't waste time talking about me huh?"

Dolly: "Oh. Hehe, yeah. But what are you doing here Camden?"

Spike: "Well, a friend of Summer sent her a bus to Camden since he is staying here for a while, and she could bring a one company with her. I remember you told me where you live, that's why I came along."

Dolly: "Yeah, you did..."

She said slowly with her tongue starting to hanging a bit.

Roxy: "Ahem! Dolly!"

Dolly: "Huh?! What?!"

Roxy: "Back to the important stuff!"

Dolly: "Oh yeah! What was it?!"

Spike: "Wait what's going on?"

Dolly: "Let's let Roxy explain."

Roxy: "Okay, so, earlier today, I saw Dylan and, I don't know what happened, but he was holding Hansel to the ground and when he left, he just left Hansel on the ground crying! He even passed by me and didn't say anything. The look in his eyes seemed like he was enjoying it, but he also didn't seem to know me!"

Dolly: "What?! But Dylan was at home earlier, we've only arrived at the park some moments ago. Unless... Oh no, so it really is true..."

Spike: "Wait, Dylan? Isn't that your brother?"

Dolly: "Yes... but, Roxy, the one you saw wasn't Dylan."

Roxy: "But I'm sure it was Dylan I saw, even though he wasn't wearing his collar and he had bracelets I've never seen, I am certain it was him!"

Dolly: "Yeah the thing is, Roxy, Dylan..."

As Dolly was about to explain the situation to Roxy, Snowball showed up and interrupted her.

Snowball: "Dolly, Roxy! I need to be quick before my human goes away. I saw Dylan with Fergus and crew today, but it seemed like they were afraid of Dylan! Aren't they friends?! And who might that one be?"

Spike: "The name's Spike. Dolly what you were gonna say?"

Roxy: "Wait! Was Dylan wearing bracelets and a backpack?"

Snowball: "Yes! I wonder where he got the bracelets, I liked them."

Dolly: "Great. I was gonna say, that the 'Dylan' you two saw wasn't Dylan! He is Dylan's older twin, Danny!"

Roxy, Snowball and Spike: "What?!"

Dolly: "Even after what happened to us, do you think Dylan would even be remotely capable of doing things like that?"

Snowball: "Okay... but, what is this Danny's objective?"

Dolly: "Well..."

**_ One backstory later _ **

Dolly: "...Got it? Wait, where's Snowball?"

Spike: "She got pulled by the leash a while ago."

Roxy: "I see... I kinda feel a little bad for him."

Dolly: "But do you think that's reason for him to try and kill us all?!"

Roxy: "That's not what I meant! It's just... I can kinda relate to him..."

Dolly: "Oh..."

Spike: "Couldn't he just be trying to return to your family?"

Dolly: "I... don't think so. Dylan said he came to our door last night and just left. But anyways, speaking of Dylan, O gotta go find him before he gets himself in any kind of trouble. ...I sounded just like him didn't I?"

Roxy: "Yeah, I have to go too. See ya, Dolly, and be careful. Thinking about what that Danny guy can do makes me worried."

Dolly: "Okay, bye Roxy."

Spike: "Good bye. Hey, why don't we go back to Summer first? We can look for Dylan together."

Dolly: "Okay then, let's do that."

With that, Spike lead the way back to where Summer was waiting. Along the way, Spike remembers the time him and Dolly spent in Cornwall, as well as to use that time for them to get to know each other a little more. They found they had a lot in common, but now, Dolly found herself in a dilemma: who is the one she truly wants? Hansel or Spike? She knew, however, that she had to wait for that question to be answered.

** ___________________________________________ **  
** Meanwhile **

In the midst of his tour through Camden, Danny found himself nearing the police station where Pearl worked. He hid himself in an alleyway when he saw Pearl coming out, he peeked his head to see she was just patrolling the area. At that time, he started thinking to himself.

Danny: _"So this where that police horse works, if it weren't for her and that fox... Hmm. I got an idea! But there are people around here, I have to be careful."_

He exits that alley and clears his throat and makes his way towards Pearl. He puts on a smile on his face and greets her.

Danny: "Good day officer!"

Pearl: "Oh? Dylan? Why, it's the first you called me 'officer' in a long time".

Danny: "Well, you know, after that whole adventure, I thought I'd show you proper respect. I don't think I've been giving you enough, honestly."

Pearl: "Oh. Erm-well, thank you, Dylan, but you can still call me 'Pearl', you know that. But you are looking a bit different today. Where's your collar?"

Danny: "Oh, that? It got completely torn, can you believe? Those troublemakers got a little too excited."

Pearl: "Right... What about that backpack?"

Danny: "Oh, I just went to buy a new book, plus these bracelets for a new Poodlewolf costume I'm making."

Pearl: "Alright then, anything you wish to talk about?"

Danny: "Actually yes! How's that Cruella going? What happened to her?"

Pearl: "That woman? She is in our new solitaire room, under constant vigilance. She won't be getting out anytime soon."

Danny: "That means I can actually get some good nights of sleep! Haha. Well I better be going soon, you know how things can get chaotic in that house."

Pearl: "I can imagine. Rest easy, Dylan. After that time with Diesel, we had to reinforce security here, and I'll have to be patrolling the gate tonight."

Danny: "I see, I know I can count on you, Pearl."

Pearl: "Does Dolly still want to be a part of the police? I can see her being a very good one with enough training and dedication."

Danny: "Well, that's something to be discussed. Anyways, see ya, Pearl."

Pearl: "Farewell, Dylan."

Danny waved her goodbye and left, once he was safe, he finally got off his facade.

Danny: _"Okay then, looks like I got some plans for tonight. Hehehe"_

Pearl meanwhile, noticed something was not quite right with him.

Pearl: _"He definitely looked like Dylan, but... I'm having bad feelings about this..."_

** Card reading: upside-down  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to get a new chapter done, I've been having a really bad writer block recently.


	7. The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan reunites with Summer and, for a while, is able to be at ease with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Star's presence signifies a period of respite and renewal for you, the renewal may be spiritual, physical or both. It is a particularly positive sign if you or someone close is recovering from illness or injury. It is a light in the darkness, illuminating your future and your past.
> 
> Right side up: hope, spirituality, renewal, inspiration and serenity.
> 
> Upside down: lack of faith, despair and discouragement.
> 
> This chapter begins at the same time as the previous one.

Summer: "Oh well, I'm gonna wait on that bench, okay?"

Spike: "Alright, be right back!!"

Spike sprinted away to find a good spot to relieve himself, while Summer went over to the bench and took a deep breath.

Summer: "Well, at least I can rest a bit."

___________________________________________

Dylan had just finished telling Fergus the whole story of his brother, as they wandered through the park.

Fergus: "I see... he was the behind it all."

Dylan: "Yeah... what should I do...?"

Fergus: "Well, I honestly don't know. You could try to..."

Dylan stopped listening when he saw a familiar face in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the right and saw Summer with wide eyes. He thought he was hallucinating and, for a moment, the image of his nightmare flashed in his eyes.

Fergus: "... ya know what I mean? Huh? D-Dog? What the...? What're looking aaa..."

Fergus looked at Summer and was hypnotized by her beauty, her fur swaying in the wind was mesmerizing to him.

Fergus: "Oh ho, you don't think you chance with her, right?! Wha...?"

Dylan started making his way towards her, without a sign of anxiety. This caught the fox by surprise.

Fergus: _"This is gonna be good."_

Summer looked to her right and was very surprised to see Dylan again, she was sure she saw him way beforehand through the bus window, he wouldn't have been able to have reach the park so quickly. Dylan stopped in front of her and smiled. Fergus hid himself in a near bush, he needed to see this up close.

Dylan: "Hi, Summer."

Summer: "Hey, city boy."

Dylan: "Can I... sit there?"

Summer: "Of course."

Fergus: _"They know each other?!"_

Dylan: "What are you doing here in Camden? Did you come alone?"

Summer: "Oh, Spike came too, a friend of ours lives here, and he let us stay for sometime."

Dylan: "Heh, you never told me you had another friend from the city."

Summer: "Well, I never said I didn't meet anyone from the city."

Dylan: "Hehe, true. But who is that friend?"

Summer: "He's a golden retriever, by the name of Kiaan."

Dylan: "Kiaan... never heard of him. What a weird name."

Summer: "He's from India. He travels around the world, helping those in need. He helped me once when I was little, I was going through some tough times, I asked if I would see him again and he promised we would. Yesterday, I received a letter from him, he said he would be staying here in Camden for a while, so he sent a bus and now we're here."

Dylan: "Hmm, so came here just to see him...?"

Summer: "Actually... I came to see you again."

Summer confessed while leaning her head onto Dylan's shoulder, he widened his eyes and blushed pretty hard. Fergus's jaw dropped to the floor in shock, this was just as unbelievable as Dylan's older brother.

Dylan: "R-Really...?!"

Summer: "Mhm. Plus, you still owe me that thing, remember?"

Dylan: "Oh, right..."

Dylan held Summer's paw with his own, this would be the perfect time to pay his debt to her. Unbeknownst to her, his tongue was centimeters away from her cheek. But alas, his thoughts prevented that to happen.

Dylan: "Su...!"

Summer: "By the way, how did you get here so quickly? It was quite the distance from where I saw you through the bus window."

Dylan: "Huh? When was that?"

Summer: "Uhh, today. I was in the bus and I saw you, and you saw me. Near a canal."

Dylan: "The canal... oh no... so he really is out there!"

Summer: "What are you talking about?"

Dylan: "Long story... Dog, I can't get a break."

Summer: "What do you mean?"

Dylan: "You see..."

_**One backstory later** _

Summer: "So he's the one I saw earlier. I can't believe he would do such a thing."

Dylan: "Do you think... this is my fault?"

Summer: "What do you mean?"

Dylan: "As in... everything that happened to him... was because of me?"

Summer: "Hmm... I don't think so. If anything, **he** let those things happen to him."

Dylan: "But...!"

Just as Dylan was about to say, Dolly and Spike arrived at the scene.

Dolly: "Well, looks like Fergus was right. Saved us the trouble of looking for you, bro."

Dylan: " Oh! Hey, Dolly and Spike."

Spike: "Hey."

Summer: "That explains why you were taking so long."

Spike: "Well, I wasn't expecting to find Dolly and get to know to know that Dylan has an evil twin, was I?"

Dolly: "Dylan, don't you think we've been we've been away from the pups long enough?"

Dylan: "You're right. Let's go."

Summer: "Hey, let us go with you! I want to help you in any way I can, so let me help you get your mind off this situation."

Dylan: "You'd do that for me?"

Summer: "Of course! So let's go."

Dylan: "... Thank you, Summer."

Spike: "Well, then I guess I'll be joining too. What do you say, Dolly?"

Dolly: "I say let's go!"

With that settled, they made their way back to the pups and spent the rest of the day together. Dylan was able to finally put his mind at ease with Summer's help, he was able to smile and laugh once again. Even Fergus and gang appeared to try and calm themselves down. When the sun was beginning to set, they had to wave goodbye to, as the dalmatians had to go back home for dinner. The Canal Crew were staying in the park for a while longer while Summer and Spike made their way to the house they would be staying while in Camden, the house that belonged to Summer's friend. After some time walking around, they found the house that matched the description they were given and ring the doorbell. From the inside they heard a young female voice.

???: "Let me get the door!"

The door opens and a golden retriever pup greets them enthusiastically.

???: "Hello!"

Summer: "Hello, is this Kiaan's house?"

???: "Oh, you know my dad?"

Summer: "Your dad?"

???: "Yes, my dad! You must be the friends he said he invited!"

Summer: "I didn't know he had a daughter. My name is Summer and this is Spike. What's your name?"

Sasha: "I'm Sasha! Come in, he's in his room. I'm sure dad will be happy to know you arrived, well I'm sure he knows already!"

Summer: "Thank you, Sasha."

They entered the house and left their baggage in the living room. Sasha guided them to her father's room and opened it for them, there they found their host in a meditating position. He didn't even open his eyes, but smiled and greeted them.

Kiaan: "Hello once again, Summer. I'm glad you made it."

Summer: "Hello, Kiaan. It's bee too long."

Kiaan: "And the doberman must be the one called Spike. Nice to meet you."

Spike: "Summer told me about you Mr.Kiaan, it's a pleasure to get to know you."

Kiaan: "Now tell me, Summer, did you find what you were looking for?"

Summer: "Yes. Yes, I did."

Kiaan: "Good. I am certain everything will turn out fine."

Summer: "I sure hope so..."

** Card reading: right side up. **


	8. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark and foreboding, The Tower is the embodiment of disruption and conflict. Not just change, but the abrupt and jarring movement caused by unforeseen and traumatic events which are part of life. The Tower in your spread is always a threat, but life inevitably involves tragedy and you must decide whether you will face it with grace.
> 
> Right side up: disaster, upheaval, sudden change and revelation.
> 
> Upside-down: avoidance of disaster and fear of change.

It was very late at night, Pearl was on patrol of the main gate of the police station, now she was watching the main gate from the inside while also patrolling the front yard. On the outside, Danny arrived at the the gate of the station.

Danny: "Now, to get inside."

He began setting his plan into motion. Pearl was his top priority as he needed to get through her first. To do that, he would use the World Wide Woof to lure her out.

Danny: "I better enjoy this moment as well. Let's see how this works."

He grimaced while looking into the distance and started howling his message, he deliberately sent it to his family, even if they wouldn't listen to it. Pearl rushed to open the gate and find the cause of all that ruckus. 

Pearl: "Who goes there?!"

Right as she opened it, Danny was able to sneak inside unnoticed and hid himself in a near bush, he took one of his bracelets off and threw it by the front door landing exactly where he needed it to be.

Pearl: "Must've been those little outlaws! I'll get you someday!"

She exclaimed while returning inside and closing the gate. Right by the front door, she noticed something on the ground and leaned closer to inspect it. She was able to recognize the object as one of the bracelets "Dylan" was wearing earlier. Danny took that moment to sneak on top of Pearl and when she realized what that meant, she quickly turned her head around, but before she could process anything, Danny landed a punch in her neck which was enough to cause her to fall over giving him enough time to strike her left eye, and cause her to lose conciousness. 

Danny: "This shouldn't take too long anyway."

He put his bracelet back and put the keys she carried in the backpack he brought with him. He broke inside the station and it appeared as though whatever guard there was supposed to be at the door, were somewhere else.

Danny: "Hmm. I expected a little more resistance. Tsk, so much for reinforced security. Speaking of which, I must find the camera control room, if any guards are still on duty, I might find someone there."

He made his way deeper in the station looking for the control room, the place still seemed desolate until he heard voices and other sounds. He ran towards the origin of the sound and found a room where all the guards seemed to be gathered. They seemed to be having a little birthday party inside. He managed to get away unnoticed and continued to explore the station. Eventually, he came across the restroom door and heard a toilet being flushed, he decided to stick around the door and hide behind it when it eventually opens. From the door, outcomes a guard that forgot to close the door and went somewhere. 

Danny: "Heh, fate truly is on my side!"

Danny followed the guard and arrived just where he wanted to, the control room. On the room, there was a terminal with the camera screens, the reached over and pulled the chair in front of the terminal to sit on and resume his job. Danny took this opportunity to sneak up on the guard and immobilize him by causing him to faint with a strike on a pressure point in the neck. With the guard down, he now had full access to the camera feed.

Danny: "Only one person to monitor the cameras? Hehe, how foolish! Let's see here... ... Ah, so everyone else is gathered in the key room, good to know... Hmm, she said "new" solitaire room, there should be only one then... ... ... Bingo! Now to get the key to that room."

Danny looked to his side and noticed a microphone, this gave him an idea on how to proceed.

Danny: "Attention all personnel! Please attend to the control room for a very special announcement! Repeating, attend the control room for a special announcement!"

When Danny noticed everyone leaving the room, he took this moment to completely deactivate the control terminal and just to be sure, broke the monitors as well. He grabbed the keys the unconscious guard had and hid himself behind the door. When the workers arrived and saw state of the control room and the downed companion, they rushed in to try and find out what happened, and when all of them were inside, Danny closed and locked the door from the outside.

Danny: "Too easy. Now I must hurry before they decide to break the door."

Danny rushed to the key room to find the the one that unlocks the solitaire door. He arrived at the key room and started looking for it. With his sharp memory, it didn't take long for him to find the key that corresponded to the door number.

Danny: "Now to unlock the room."

Danny started making his way towards his objective as fast as he could, though he could figure a couple of reasons why his hostages wouldn't just break open the door, time was still very much ticking for him. He found the entrance to the hallway that led to the solitaire room and when he entered he took note of the scent of the place.

Danny: "Even from here, even with my sense of smell, I can feel her putrid scent! Way to make an identity for yourself."

Inside the cell, Cruella was laying on a bed just waiting for her rescue.

Cruella: "When is that dog coming?! I am in need of my special bath!"

Coming closer to the door, Danny grinned and started singing a song she knew very well.

Danny: "Cruella De Vil. Cruella De Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Cruella... Cruella... She's like a spider waiting for the kill. Look out for Cruella De Vil."

Cruella remained silent, unamused by Danny's mockery.

Danny: "Heh heh heh. You really are a pathetic creature. Aren't you, De Vil?"

Cruella: "Well, you said that we wouldn't fail, and here we are!"

Danny: "If you did what I told you, we wouldn't be here now. Would we?"

Cruella: "Tsc. Whatever. Just get me out of here!"

Danny: "I will. Under one condition: you will do as I tell you. Do we have an agreement?"

Cruella: "Ugh. Fine! I will play it by your rules then."

With that, Danny grinned and unlocked the door, letting his family's nemesis free once more. From the backpack he had brought with him, he pulled up her spare purse and wig.

Danny: "Your things. And please do put on the wig. No one can stand staring at that bald head of yours for too long."

Cruella paid no mind to what he said and just followed along while putting the wig on.

Cruella: "You have done quite the good job clearing the path for us."

Danny: "It was nothing, all that training you submitted me to paid off."

Cruella: "Of course they did."

Reaching the front door, they find Pearl still unconscious on the floor.

Cruella: "Enough strength to put down a horse for so long. I'm impressed."

Danny: "I don't know the limits of my own strength apparently. Hehe."

Cruella: "Now, I am NOT walking my way home! You best have thought about that."

Danny: "Not to worry. If my calculations are correct, our ride should arrive..."

A car stops in front of them and the driver opens the door.

Danny: "... Now."

They enter in the car that makes it's way towards the De Vil tower, where they can finally put their true plan into motion.

___________________________________________  
**In the next day.**

Cruella was making her way to exit the tower. At the front door, Danny appeared and questioned her.

Danny: "Where do you think you're going, De Vil?"

Cruella: "I'm going to do some shopping. what does it look like?"

Danny: "You know you are a wanted figure. You know what will happen if you get out in public."

Cruella: "Oh don't worry, dear, I won't even exit the car. I just want to see the outside world after spending a whole day in that cell."

Danny: "Was one day in that cell worse than the time your spend a whole sentence in regular prison? Hehe."

Cruella: "Shut it! You wouldn't understand."

Danny: "Heh. Anyway, I will pay a visit to my family as well, pass by to give me a ride back. Oh, and no attacking them. It's not yet the time."

Cruella: "Whatever."

Danny shook his head shrugging off her response seeing the vehicle leave. Around this time, his family is spending some time in the park, by the time he gets there, they should already be returning home. This is the perfect time to introduce himself to his new 96 siblings.

Danny: "I wonder how they'll react when they see me. Heh heh heh."

Time passed and the dalmatian siblings arrived at their home after one more day of peace. Dylan was lucky enough to find Summer once more and spend some more time with her and Dolly with Spike. Although the thoughts of his brother still plagued his mind, Dylan was managing to get by his day without much worry.

Dolly: "So, Dylan, how're you feeling?"

Dylan: "I'm feeling a bit better, I could I least sleep last night."

Dolly: "That's a start."

Dylan: "Just wish we didn't have to deal with Danny at all."

Dolly: "Hmm..."

Dylan put his paw on the scanner to unlock the door and as he did, Danny showed up behind their siblings. 

Danny: "Talking about me behind my back?! Tsc tsc, I thought you were better than this, little brother."

Dylan: "Huh?!"

They all turn their head and see Danny standing behind them with a smug look in his face. The only expression they can do as they look at Dylan's twin is one of perplexity.

Danny: "Would you look at that. So many brothers and sisters I am yet to meet. Is it tough having to take care of 96 other pups, Dylan? Heh heh."

The pups looked back and forth towards Dylan and Danny, to them it looked as if Dylan was looking through a mirror. Only being able to distinguish them by the accessories they have. Surprisingly, Dawkins was the one to confront him first.

Dawkins: "Excuse me, but are you really Dylan's twin, therefore my brother?!"

Danny: "Dawkins... so smart, yet still have to ask that? Can't you just see that?"

Dawkins: "Appearances can be deceiving."

Danny: "Hehehe, still as observant as ever. You haven't changed. Yes, it is I, your eldest brother, Danny! It's a pleasure to get to finally meet you all."

Dawkins: "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, Danny!"

Danny: "I expected as much. But unfortunately, now is not the time for that, Dawkins."

Dawkins: "Oh you..."

Dolly: "Wait a second, Dawkins! Let me have a word with him."

Danny: "Oh?"

Dolly approached him with a determined expression.

Dolly: "Listen here, if you think I will let you do anything to our family, you're dead wrong!"

Danny kept a stoic smug face while she said that. Once she finished talking, he raised his paw and held her chin, catching her off guard.

Dolly: "Huh? What are you...?!"

Danny: "Ah, so you're Dolly. I have to say, your eyes are... rather hypnotizing."

Dolly: "What?! _(They really are identical! They have the same face and everything! But... why am I so scared??)_ "

Dolly pushed him out and backed off a bit. At that moment, Da Vinci decided to speak up.

Da Vinci: "Danny, why did you help that woman?! Do you really have no shred of love for us left?!"

Danny: "Da Vinci... so sweet and innocent. You want to know why I helped her? Simple, because of Dylan!"

He said pointing a finger towards hai brother.

Dylan: "But what did I do?! What could I have done to make do something like that?! I still don't get it!"

Danny: "Telling you now would lose all the fun. I want you to dwell in the doubt until you realize it yourself!"

At this point, Dylan was starting to get fed up with Danny's games and started to get angry as well.

Danny: "Hehehe, that face tells me everything! For as much as you want to face me right now, you know you can't! If you've already accepted your fate things will be a little easier for us. Hahahahaha!!"

Dawkins decided to speak up once more. He needed to get this out of the away for his own sake.

Dawkins: "Now hold on! This fate thing is absolutely preposterous!"

Danny: "Hahahahaha!!! It seems Dawkins is also a non-believer, but that's only normal. The illusion of control is something all living beings need, without exception."

In the distance a car was coming in their direction.

Danny: "You are mere pawns in a game you don't even know is being played! Pathetic."

The car stopped behind Danny and Cruella opened the door and waved at the pups with a sinister smile.

Danny: "Soon, everything will come together, and you will know everything. I suggest you spend what time you have enjoying yourselves. You don't know how long you have."

Danny said while entering the car and leaving them there to ponder what will happen next.

** Card reading: Right side up.  **


	9. Temperance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An optimistic card. Temperance encourages you to find balance in your life and approach problems with a calm demeanor. It recognizes that opposing forces need not be at war within you. Tread carefully in the decisions you make with confidence that good decisions will lead to a good resolution for you.
> 
> Right side up: balance, moderation, patience, purpose and meaning.
> 
> Upside down: imbalance, excess and lack of long term vision.

It was rather late at night and Da Vinci was in her room unable to sleep. She was thinking about Danny and what he said, that scene still vivid in her mind.

_Danny: "... Because of Dylan!"_

_Dylan: "But what did I do?!"_

Da Vinci: "Something is off... he said that with such conviction... but that's not what saw. Ugh! I don't understand!"

She couldn't make sense of her troubled thoughts. She needed to get them out and she knew that the best way to do that and think clearly was with the thing she does best. She turned on the lights, picked a blank canvas and a paint bucket and started painting. While she didn't know exactly what she was painting, she knew exactly the colors and shapes she needed. Dolly was done tucking in the other pups and while walking through the hallway, she noticed the lights coming off of Da Vinci's room. Confused, Dolly knocked on the door.

Da Vinci: "Come in."

Dolly: "Da Vinci, you should be sleeping by now."

Da Vinci: "I know... but I couldn't sleep at all. I still can't get over what happened earlier."

Dolly: "Are you scared?"

Da Vinci: "Not... really. I guess?"

Dolly: "Oh really? Okay, what are you painting then?"

Da Vinci: "I don't know exactly. Ever since Danny showed up, when I saw him, something was not quite right. Like a puzzle piece that wasn't fitting. I didn't know what to make of it, so I felt this was the only way to find out."

Dolly: "Heh, you and your paintings. Well, might as well leave alone then. Just try not to stay awake all night okay?"

Da Vinci: "Heehee, okay, sister."

Dolly: "See you tomorrow."

Da Vinci: "Dolly, wait! One more thing: how is Dylan doing? He's been stuck in his treehouse the whole day. I didn't even see him doing chores."

Dolly: "Yeah, he's still pretty bad. Can't blame him though. I mean, imagine being in his place."

Da Vinci: "I see... You seem to have changed a bit too."

Dolly: "What do you mean?"

Da Vinci: "I don't know, you seem more... responsible."

Dolly: "Hey! Are you saying I'm not responsible?! Okay I maaaaay be a little stubborn, but I'm pretty responsible myself!"

Da Vinci: "Teehee, well I guess so."

Dolly: "Anyway, I better get going now. Again, don't stay up for too long."

Da Vinci: "I'll be sure of that."

Dolly: "See ya, Da Vinci."

Da Vinci waved her paw to Dolly as she closed the door. The artist returned her attention to the painting for a moment, she had painted four paws in a weird position and wasn't quite sure on how to proceed, but she felt that little talk with Dolly and with what little paint she managed to put in the canvas was enough for now. She put away the canvas to dry over night and washed her paws in the bathroom before heading back to bed. When she layed down she stared at the ceiling for a bit as only one question remained unanswered to her.

Da Vinci: "Danny... what are your true intentions?"

After a while, Da Vinci managed to fall asleep.

\-----‐------‐---------------------------------------------------------  
**_The next morning_**

The morning sun's rays entered Da Vinci's room and she woke up to the light that hit her eyes. She stretched and yawned and took a little moment to admire the day outside. She heard something that seemed to have rushed by the door, the painter opened the door and, from the left side, saw Dolly running towards her.

Dolly: "Dimitri 1, 2 and 3, can you please stop?!"

Da Vinci: "Dolly, what's happening? What did the Dimitris do now?"

Dolly: "Oh hey, Da Vinci. Just the usual things. Ugh, I still don't get how Dylan handles this."

Da Vinci: "And how is Dylan, by the way?"

Dolly: "Still the same. He didn't even come down for breakfast. I don't know what to do about him."

A sound of something breaking startled the two.

Dolly: "Oh dog... Da Vinci, just go eat your breakfast and, since you're here, please take some to Dylan. See if he eats something at least." 

Da Vinci: "Okay, sis." 

Dolly: "Thanks. Dimitris! You better have not broken something important!!"

Dolly went to find the troublemakers while Da Vinci quietly went to the kitchen. Seeing her family acting normal after yesterday felt a little weird to her, but seeing them like this is better than seeing everyone all gloomy and concerned like Dante usually is. Of course there were exceptions, Dawkins was staying in his room researching something like crazy, Dante had been screaming about the end of the world a much more often and Deepak's meditation was not helping his stress at all. To Da Vinci, it would be natural for them to be scared and concerned, but it made her happy to see that most of her siblings were still doing okay and being themselves. Her breakfast was pretty uneventful, but she still couldn't get her thoughts on yesterday straight. Once she was done, she filled Dylan's bowl with kibble and wrapped a plastic over it so she could deliver it to him without any fears. Climbing the steps of the treehouse was a little cumbersome because of her short stature and having to carry the bowl as well. Eventually she arrives at the entrance of the treehouse and sees Dylan slanted over the window.

Da Vinci: "Um... Dylan?"

Dylan: "..."

Da Vinci: "I... I brought your breakfast. Dolly asked me to bring it to you."

Dylan: "..."

Da Vinci: "I'll just... leave it beside you. Please eat it. I don't like seeing you like this. None of us do. We need you, Dylan. So... get down there too. So your family can help you."

Da Vinci left the treehouse and as she did, Dylan turned to face his sister leaving through the doorway and then looked down on the kibble for a moment. Although he did not respond, he heard his sister's words very clearly.

Dylan: "...Thank you... sis."

\-------‐--------------------------------------------------------------

Da Vinci returned to her room and stared at the unfinished painting for a while. She realized this wouldn't be the ideal place to put her mind into it, so she decided to take it with her somewhere outside. She grabbed her paint and the canvas and made her way to the door and when she unlocked the door with the scanner, Dolly appeared.

Dolly: "Da Vinci? Where are you going with that thing?"

Da Vinci: "I can't concentrate with all this noise. I need a more quiet place."

Dolly: "Are you sure about that, Da Vinci? What if Danny shows up?"

Da Vinci: "I really hope he does. He can give me the answers I'm looking for."

Dolly: "What makes you think he would answer you?!"

Da Vinci: "I have a good feeling he will. Now please, let me."

Dolly: "Da Vinci, wait!"

Da Vinci ignored her older sister and just went out and closed the door. And Dolly wondered to herself.

Dolly: "What is up with them? This is hitting all three of them really bad. Just be careful, Da Vinci."

Da Vinci was thinking of what would be a good place for her. Her first thought was the park where, if a little crowded sometimes, there are some spots where it's quiet enough for her. Surprisingly to her, she managed to reach the park without much hassle and while some sights were set on her, she was able to maneuver around the park no problem. Eventually, she a spot she deemed perfect. It was a clearing with a lonely tree, further from most people. She set the canvas on the ground and set the paint aside for use.

Da Vinci: "Now. How do I finish this?"

She stared at the painting for a while until someone arrived behind her.

???: "I see your painting skills have only improved throughout the years."

Da Vinci: "Huh?! That voice... Danny!"

Danny: "Hello, Da Vinci, what a coincidence seeing you here. We didn't have much time to talk yesterday now did we? But of course, it's not mere coincidence I found you here. Hehe"

Da Vinci: "Okay... what do you want?"

Danny: "Nothing much, just a little heart to heart with my dear little artist that I missed so so much."

Da Vinci: "Good, because I also want to talk to you."

Danny: "Is that so? Then by all means, you first."

Da Vinci: "Why are you doing this, Danny?? What has Dylan done that would make you do such a thing?!"

Danny: "(sigh) Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. It is all about Dylan. Ever noticed it, little sister? Don't you get tired of it? Every time. It's all about him."

Da Vinci: "What do you mean?"

Danny: "Let me tell you a little story. Ever had, literally, everything taken from you? I sure have. Our childhood was... troubled, to say the least."

Danny began as he put his paw on the paint and brushed in the canvas.

Danny: "It seemed as if I didn't exist at some points. Even though we looked equal, he had something that different enough to award attention from everyone. Everything I did, he did too, but... only he was acknowledged. Except... for our father. He was the only light in my life in Dylan's shadow. The day I lost him, was the day I lost everything."

Danny finished his speech as well as the painting Da Vinci had started. Da Vinci looked at the painting and saw what a appeared to be the top view of a dog laying down, the eyes of the dog had tears flowing down the length of his body, but his expression was that of happiness.

Danny: "So you see? Dylan will pay for what he did."

Da Vinci: "Danny... what is it you really want?"

Danny: "Hm?"

Da Vinci: "I don't think you mean what you are doing. When I started this painting, it began as what I thought of all of this. But... now that you finished it, what I see in that painting... is you."

Danny: "What?" _"So young, yet capable of seeing such things?!"_

Da Vinci: "That's why I wanted to talk to you because..."

Danny: "Hehehe, ahh Da Vinci. Your innocence amuses me. What you see may not have a connection with anything. Your pure heart reminds me of father, you know? This conversation is over."

Da Vinci: "Danny, wait please!!"

Danny: "What?"

Da Vinci: "Why don't you come back? Leave that woman. I'm sure that if you come back to us, we can solve everything!"

Danny: "Heh. It's too late for me now, sister. After everything I did, do you still think I still have any chance at redemption. No, I don't. That's not our destiny."

Danny walked away, leaving Da Vinci alone with her thoughts and the painting he left behind.

Da Vinci: "Brother..."

**Card reading: right side up.**


End file.
